Sweet Harmony
by Mirna-Yui
Summary: Two American Witches, One British Witch equals Pirates. Pirates plus Marauders minus Peter equals Trouble and...Sweet Harmony? Well don't just look at it like that R&R already!Plus if you do I'll give you a cookie!CoAuthored with RabidTortise.
1. Prologue

Sweet Harmony By: MirnaYui and RabidTortise Disclaimer: If we owned Harry Potter would we really be writing this here? However even though we don't own HP we do own Melody, Kenya, The Pirates, and any songs that don't have a fancy disclaimer like this. Sirius/OC Remus/OC James/Lily  
  
Prologue  
  
On a train in England heading toward London there sat two teenage witches.  
"Remind me why we're doing this again."  
"Because we thought it would be fun and interesting."  
"I'll do it for fun, but I refuse to learn anything Melody, know that now!"  
"Whatever Kenya, I have given up on you," Melody spoke over the ruckus of the train.  
"Suit yourself Twiggy, I'm a hopeless case and you know it," Kenya said slyly hoping to promote an argument. Kenya paused for a moment as she studied her best friend and life long companion. She had always called Melody "Twiggy" because she was tall and thin like a twig, so in turn Melody had taken to calling Kenya "Twitchy" because she could never be still for more then half an hour at a time. "You however are just as hopeless as I am, but you refuse to admit it."  
"Whatever floats your boat Twitchy," Melody answered calmly as if she said it everyday for all 16 years of her life, "Whatever floats your boat."  
"Come on Twiggy entertain me, I'm bored out of my mind," Kenya whined.  
"No," came the sharp reply, "and would you like some cheese with that wine." Kenya stuck out her tongue and said no more.  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
"So where is this Leaky Cauldron again," asked Kenya exasperatedly, "You have no idea where we're going do you Twigs?"  
"I know perfectly well where we're going. You're the one who forgot," replied Melody haughtily.  
"Come on Mel you know I have a short attention span, I wasn't paying attention to you when you read the letter, I was......," as she racked her brain for an excuse, "Writing a poem to you!"  
"Okay lets hear it then," challenged Melody.  
"Fine! I will!" luckily Kenya had a poem ready if this occasion ever arose.  
"Here it is."  
  
Best friends forever  
  
That's what we promised We told each other We'd always be honest So I say this to you With a truth to be told The friendship we share Is a friendship of gold! Kenya couldn't help but smirk at Melody's flabbergasted expression as she finished. However Melody's face quickly sobered up as she noted that they had arrived at their destination.  
"Shush Kenya" trying to hush the self-praising girl behind her.  
"Why," asked the energetic witch?  
"We're there."   
  
MY: oooooooo cliffie! RT: ahhhhhhhh cliffy! MY: Shut up! RT: You said it first! MY: Whatever. That was the prologue! We hope you enjoyed this little chappie of ours. Next chapter soon R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!! Together: AND REALLY BAD EGGS!!!! 


	2. What the Huh?

Sweet Harmony By RabidTortise and MirnaYui Chapter One: What the Huh? Disclaimer-We don't own any Harry Potter characters but we SOOOOOO wish we did own Sirius and Remus!!!! drool drool We don't own A Pirates Life For Me either. But we do own Melody, Kenya, The Pirates, any songs or poems with out disclaimers, and this zany plot line!  
  
Chapter One: What the Huh?  
  
In room three of the Leaky Cauldron there were three young pranksters lounging in various states of boredom all over the room.  
"It seems weird without Peter here," spoke a bored James.  
"SHE'S GONE, SHE'S GONE, BELLATRIX IS FINALLY GONE," sang an ecstatic Sirius as he danced about the room in a drunken manner.  
"She will be coming back you know," Remus spoke bringing Sirius off of cloud nine.  
"Remus," whined Sirius, "Why did you have to go and ruin the mood?"  
"Because you know it's true, now would you like some cheese with that whine?"  
As Sirius started to loose his cool James spoke up, "Come on Moony, let him have his fun."  
"Thanks Prongs! I'M FREE, I'M FINALLY FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Did you hear about the transfer students that are switching with Peter and Bella," Remus poked up desperate for a change of subject.  
"Yeah I heard they were total BABES," Sirius exclaimed pausing in his singing.  
"How do you guys know that? Anyways no one can compare to my gentle Lily," said a star struck James.  
"Hmmm...I wonder what Lily would say if she heard that," taunted Remus.  
"You wouldn't dare," threatened a suddenly terrified James.  
"Try us," says a smirking Sirius.  
At that note James tackles Sirius to the ground and Remus tosses a pillow at them while laughing at the antics of his best friends. When James and Sirius stopped hitting each other James spoke, "We should probably get our school things now. We might even run into those transfer students, or maybe Lily." He mumbled the last part about Lily under his breath.  
"You do know I have a dog's sense of hearing don't you Prongs," teased Sirius. James blushed as they headed toward Diagon Alley. They headed through the arch and down Diagon Alley toward Gringotts. As they headed up the stairs of Gringotts they heard singing at the top.  
Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirates Life for Me...  
The song continued as all of a sudden they were slammed into and they all went down in a heap.  
"Damn," Said a female voice from atop Sirius, "These rails are better than the ones in Salem."  
"I don't care right now Twitchy," spoke a very disgruntled Melody, " Would you get this lump of useless flesh off of me!"  
"Hey who are you calling useless," came Remus's reply.  
"You now everyone get off of me this instant," came the muffled reply. They all got up and turned to look at James who hadn't been hit by the two mysterious girls as he rolled on the floor laughing.  
"What are you laughing at you freakin' eviot," snapped the annoyed blond girl who'd been atop Sirius.  
"What's an Eviot," questioned Remus as he offered his hand to the black haired girl still on the floor.  
"It's Twitchy's word for an evil idiot, thanks," she added while eyeing the brown haired boy who offered her his hand.  
"What kind of name is Twitchy," questioned James while he was getting up off the floor.  
"Yeah well, that's Twiggy and you might be," responded 'Twitchy.'  
"Those aren't our names idiot," scowled the girl dubbed Twiggy, "I'm Melody O'Brien and the insane midget is Kenya Collins, we're transferring from Salem Witch Academy to Hogwarts. Our classmates were very disappointed to see us go, well maybe not Kenya," she added as Kenya shouted, "Hey!" "And you fine gentlemen are," she asked still eyeing Remus.  
"My name is Remus Lupin," responded the light brown haired boy.  
"I'm James Potter," said the one who had been on the floor laughing, "and the drooling one is Sirius Black," he added snapping Sirius out of his daze. Sirius had been gapping at the petite blond who hadn't even looked at them. She was staring into space mumbling under her breath.  
Melody sighed exasperatedly, "Don't mind her she's probably writing more poetry. Okay lets hear this one Twitch."  
"Huh? What? Are you talking to me," Kenya questioned snapping back to reality.  
"Come on say the poem," encouraged Melody.  
"Wha? Oh right!"  
  
I sit in my room wondering  
  
Thinking about this thought Nothing is ever the way it was My friends have said it's not  
  
I try to think things thoroughly Though I have no time As I sit here wondering Is my sanity mine?  
  
I ask myself this question Day after day again "Am I crazy?" No one knows So I'll ask myself again."  
  
As she finished she did a little sort of jig and threw her hands into the air  
"Ta Da! So what did you think," she questioned the flabbergasted boys.  
"I think it could do without the dance," input Remus.  
"No! No! It was perfect, marvelous! You're a wonderful poet," exclaimed Sirius.  
"Well thank you! Your so sweet," as she preened at his compliments. At her statement Sirius blushed lightly. "Not only am I a poet, but together Melody and I are the Pirates, Pranksters extraordinaire. At your service," as she said this she and Melody bowed together.  
"What a coincidence! We're pranksters too! We are the Marauders! We seem to be missing one of our own though," James said as they too bowed.  
"No," exclaimed Kenya.  
"Marauders," questioned Melody.  
"Them"  
"Huh"  
"What"  
"Where"  
"When"  
"Huh"  
"How"  
"What"  
"Why"  
"Who"  
"Them"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"What the Huh," questioned the Marauders as one.  
"Silence you fools we're trying to have an intelligent conversation here," snapped Kenya. At this the boys looked at them for a few moments then started laughing.  
"You guys are a riot," exclaimed Sirius, "We have to get to know you better. How about ice cream, my treat."  
"Sure," the girls replied in unison, "Can we have Faygo™," questioned Kenya.  
"No, definitely not," Melody spoke sharply, "I won't have you getting hyper on me!"  
"What's Faygo™," asked a curious Remus.  
"It's my super-duper-fixer-elixir! And it gets me hyper as hell," Kenya responded happily.  
"Kenya language," snapped Melody, "Anyways it's a type of American soda."  
"Never heard of it. Guess it doesn't exist here," Sirius replied while shrugging.  
"You shouldn't have said that," Melody added, "Now your gunna get it!"  
"What are you talking about," asked Sirius.  
"Just look," Melody responded pointing to her friend. Sirius turned to look at Kenya who was stony faced and silent.  
"There's no Faygo™," she questioned softly. "How can there be no Faygo™," she starting screaming at the top of her lungs, "How am I supposed to live without Faygo™."  
"Talon, we're witches," Melody reminded her friend using her other nickname.  
"What does that have to do with my Faygo™," she shrieked.  
"We can conjure as much as we want," she reminded her best friend.  
"Oh yeah," responded a now sheepish Kenya. "Sorry about that Sirius," she added looking at the now cowering boy in front of her.  
"No problem," he replied shakily, "I think I should try this Faygo™ stuff!"  
"That's the spirit mate," Kenya spoke slipping into a pirate accent.  
"Oh shoot! We can't join you fellas for ice cream today."  
"Why not," the others questioned all at once.  
"We have to finish shopping or we won't have what we need for school. We'll see you at school though! Come on Kenya we need new brooms," she finished dragging her friend away from the Marauders and they walked off arm-in-arm singing at the top of their lungs,  
"We pillage we plunder we rifle and loot drink up me hearties yo ho..."   
  
MY: There are the Marauders. See this does have something to do with Harry Potter! RT: Yeah and that's just how insane we really are! MY: Don't forget to review!! We appreciate criticism, but not flames! RT: POEMS ARE ALL MINE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAcough cough hack Together: AND REALLY BAD EGGS!!! 


End file.
